


An Arrow To The Knee (or the thigh if you want to be technical)

by orphan_account



Category: Desolation of Smaug - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kili is very reckless, Tauriel is a badass, orcs getting killed, rated mature for later scenes, some gore i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on that scene from DoS where Tauriel is a badass and saves Kili yet again, possible inaccuracies due to the fact that i've only seen the movie once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> right so this is my first time writing in this fandom, and for the moment this is a one shot but theres a high possibility that i'll write more, probably for the sake of the healing scene, which is, frankly, adorable. 
> 
> ahem, so let me know if you like this, and even if you don't i'll likely continue it! 
> 
> and yes, i know i really need to update one of my other fics, its getting there, i promise.

Tauriel raced towards the gate, her eyes fixed on the barrels corralled by it. 

She was almost there when she saw a familiar (and incredibly reckless, despite what he might say) figure launch itself out of a barrel and scramble towards the lever that would release the gates. 

She fought her way towards bridge, slashing through Orcs and firing arrows at lightning speed. 

An Orc shot an arrow towards the bridge before she could gut it, though gut it she did. Her eyes followed the path of the arrow, it appeared it would clatter harmlessly off the low wall, until a foolish dwarf stumbled into its path. 

She almost called his name, clenching her teeth at the last moment so it sounded only like a wordless cry. She couldn't let them see any weakness, especially not one shaped like an injured, reckless Dwarf. She fought with renewed vigour, every shout of Kili’s pain forcing her to fight harder, to reach him faster. 

—————

A howl tore past Kili’s clenched teeth as an arrow found its mark in his thigh. 

He tried to stand only to bite back a cry of agony as he felt the arrow shift in his flesh. He found himself on the ground, waves of pain radiating from the searing wound. And he distantly heard his brother's cries. 

“Kili! Kili! watch out!”

He forced his eyes open only to see the massive silhouette of an Orc bearing down on him. He frantically tried to stand and push the lever. 

The Orc's axe was about to descend. 

Suddenly an arrow embedded itself in its head, Kili flinched back as a blur of red headed fury slashed her way towards him. 

He saw, and took, his final chance to pull the lever. He forced himself to his feet even as he could feel his eyes rolling back in his skull, he wrapped his hands around the lever and pulled with all his might before collapsing back to the ground. 

He opened his eyes to the sound of his brother shouting his name and Tauriel’s unreadable stare. 

He met her gaze. tried to apologise with his eyes. 

Before rolling himself off the ledge and into his barrel with the sickening sound of a snapping arrow tearing into his flesh. 

His head lolled back and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Tauriel’s hair blazing against the blue of the sky. 

—————

Her arrow slid through the Orcs skull. it swayed and she shoved it over the side, her eyes locking with Kili’s. His chest was heaving and his lips were parted. His eyes were huge and brown, unshed tears of pain shining in the light. 

He looked at her with sorrow and pain. 

He launched himself over the ledge. She made an aborted movement to catch him, her hand curling into a fist. She whirled around and lent over the low wall of the bridge. her eyes didn’t leave Kili’s dark head until he disappeared. 

She could not wipe the image of him arching in pain, his head thrown back and a wordless scream spilling from his throat from her mind. 

She could not wipe his pain from her mind. 

She could not wipe him from her mind, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody really likes Barrels, Kili less than most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can tell that this is gonna turn into a massive long fic and i hate than i'm happy about it. but lucky for me i'm on summer holidays, so i got plenty of time to write.
> 
> anyway, enjoy the fruits of my labour. the chapters'll get longer as we go.

Kili woke to freezing water and pain. His leg throbbed with every movement of the barrel, he was being rocked and rolled and dunked every which way, and from what he could see through slitted eyes, so was everyone else, he could see Bilbo hanging on to the side of a barrel for dear life, and he absently wondered why he didn't get in. 

Suddenly he could hear the yells of the others, and he felt his barrel bump into something, he wasn’t moving anymore. He reluctantly opened his eyes fully, to be greeted by the sight of the company leaping around on the rocks that made up the bank. He pulled himself out of his barrel and tried to stand, only to have his leg buckle beneath him. He held back a cry, but barely. He had to pull the arrow out, he grasped it and pulled a little, pain radiated from his leg as the arrow-head dragged through his flesh. 

Kili staggered over to an outcrop and sat down heavily, he pulled back some of his heavy layers and saw the dark swell and stain of blood. He took a deep breath and pulled. 

He cried out, a torn sound escaping his throat as the arrow was yanked out of his leg. He flung it aside and tried to breathe normally. 

“Kili? are you okay?” a voice asked. His brother. He set his jaw and straightened his shoulders. He met his brothers eyes. “yes” he said. only just managing to stop his voice shaking. His leg still hurt, it was a little better without the arrow embedded in it, but the pain was still enough to make his vision swim. 

“I’m fine”

—————

Tauriel gazed at the Orc with disdain. The creature sneered at her, and began to talk about how it had hit Kili with a poisoned arrow. She saw red, and before her mind could catch up to what her body was doing, she was lunging forward with her blade in hand. A word from Thranduil stopped her, but she knew what she had to do. 

She couldn’t let Kili die.  
.  
.  
.

She could hear Legolas approaching, and she hid her smirk as she turned to him. He wanted her to come back with him. She couldn’t, and she definitely wouldn’t. It wasn’t just about Kili anymore, though he did factor in. it was about how evil had gained more strength than them, and how she would not sit by and watch her home fall, nor would she watch it sit idly by while others were in need of aid. 

She told Legolas as much, and thankfully he agreed to help her. and now, now she could save Kili.

—————

Barrels. again. They really were quite hateful, unless they contained some sort ale, that, he supposed, would be alright. but these barrels, empty of ale, he was not pleased them. 

He grumbled to himself as he clambered in, trying not to let the pain of his leg show on his face. He was even less happy about the barrels when the fish got dumped on his head.  
He really didn’t like barrels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea if this is gonna stick to canon or totally branch off, probably the latter, to be honest... i honestly don't know what i'm doing with my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laketown and pretty elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions or anything you can find me at http://ssirius-black.tumblr.com

There is a gate, and guards, Kili could see them from a small crack in the side of his barrel. He took a deep breath and immediately regreted it when fish-scent flowed into his lungs, it was so strong he could almost taste it. 

He really didn't want to taste it. 

He closed his eyes and waited until the foul taste/scent faded away, although he doubted it’d ever fully wash off. He wrinkled his nose. A sudden thought struck him, did Tauriel like fish? then he shook his head violently, ignoring the slimy fish shifting ever deeper into the crevices of his clothing and hair. He can’t think of her. He can’t help but think of her.

 He rested his forehead against the side of the barrel, the wood rough against his skin. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to banish her from his mind. 

 It didn't work. Instead, he saw her hair like a beacon against the eggshell sky. Her eyes like twin suns, burning with ferocity and passion. He saw her, in all her glory. 

 He thumped his head against the wood and scowled. 

 Damn elves with their flame coloured hair and quick wits. He sighed and let thoughts of Tauriel fill his mind, at least he, unlike his brethren, had some way to fill the time.  

.

.

.

He was out of the barrel, at least. But he was also exhausted, pale and shaky. It was all he could do to prevent the company from noticing. Although Fili was giving him looks, which meant he probably knew something was up. Damn Fili’s ability to see completely through him.  

He was doing fine until his leg decided to buckle beneath him whilst he was carrying an armful of weapons. He would never quite forget the look on his uncles face. 

 ————

The Orcs were entering Laketown. She and Legolas followed stealthily, they were deep within the maze of streets when the Orcs began crowding around a house. They tried to smash their way into it, Legolas and Tauriel exchanged a quick look and leapt into action. They fought their way into the house, as soon as they entered it she felt a stab of relief, quickly followed by dread, Kili was there, but he looked terrible, pale and unable to move without pain flitting across his features.  

 The roar of an Orc shook her out of her reverie, She turned towards Legolas to find him already slashing at orcs, Tauriel pulled out her blade and set to work, she kept Kili in her sights and she wasn’t even a little bit surprised when he tried to help. 

 ————

There was a loud crash, Kili’s head whipped around and fear filled him as he recognized an Orc’s snarl. They were attacking. The other dwarves quickly picked up weapons and Kili cursed his weakness. 

He just hoped that Bofur would be alright, hopefully he stayed out of sight. 

The Orcs began to storm the house, crashing in with roars that reverberated through the house. Vicious, twisted smile contorted their faces as they rushed the Dwarves, Sigrid and Tilda screamed and hid beneath a table, whilst Bain trieed to protect them. 

Suddenly two familiar figures rushed in, with bows and blades at the ready. Kili felt a rush of joy at seeing Tauriel, but seeing the prissy blond prince beside her dampened it considerably. 

He was suitably distracted from the elves as an Orc grabbed his leg, he let out a cry and swung at it, he was thrown to the floor, pain shaking through him as he lands on his leg, and he only just hears what he assumes to be the leader of the Orcs call for retreat, they left quickly, the bodies of their kin not receiving a second glance. 

The blond prince, Legolas, Kili recalled, started to stride out the door, he said something over his shoulder to Tauriel, who started towards him, but she hesitated. Kili tried to sit up, but pain splintered through him, and he couldn't help but scream.

 ————

Legolas told her to follow him, she moved towards him before she could think, a sudden scream had her flinching back around, she greeted by the sight of Kili on the ground, his eyes screwed shut and his features awash with pain.

“Tauriel!” Legolas said, impatience colouring his voice, she set her mouth and turned towards him, only to nearly collide with another dwarf. He was clutching something in his hands. 

_Kingsfoil! thats what he’s holding!_

She looked again towards Kili, who has been lifted onto a table and whose head, oddly, was resting in a bowl of walnuts. She reached out and took the plant from the dwarf. He releaseed it reluctantly, she clutched t to her chest. “what are you doing?” he asked nervously, she met his eyes and said with conviction, “i’m going to save him” 

 

She didn’t watch Legolas leave. 

 

————

 

_Tauriel stood over him, crushing something between her palms. She presses it into his wound and he hears himself scream._

_“Hold him!” she says, as she begins to chant in elvish._

_But she cannot be here._

_“You cannot be her” he hears himself say. She appears to glow._

_“She is far away from me,_

_She... She is far, far away from me._

_She walks in Starlight in another world”_

_He rest his eyes on the outline of her profile_

_”It was only a dream”_

_He gazes up at her, at the wondrous creature made of fire and starlight._

_He wonders._

_“Do you think she could have loved me?”_

_Her fingers intertwining with his is all the answer he needs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter thats canon compliant, prepare yourselves... 
> 
> feedback is love!
> 
> also, as i'm totally going off the canon-radar as of now, any ideas or suggestions as to where i should take this story would be both vastly appreciated and incredibly helpful! so, really, anything and everything is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug has awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long! i really have no excuse, and it's probably not very good. for some reason this chapter was very hard to write, and its far shorter than i'd have liked, i'll try to be better with the next chapter, cross my heart!

Tauriel watched Kili as he slept. She curled her fingers where they hand been twined with his. 

 

She wondered if he would remember what he had said when he woke. 

 

She wondered if he would remember that she hadn’t answered him. 

 

She cupped her chin in her hand and waited, alongside Kili’s brother, who watched her with an odd expression, and his fellows who busied themselves with mundane tasks and tried not to let anyone notice the worried glances they cast. 

 

She sighed. And, somewhere not far away, a dragon roared. 

 

————

 

Kili stirred. A thrash of his head and a twitch of his fingers. He woke abruptly, a noise unlike that he had ever heard pulling him into consciousness. 

 

Quick fingers dug into his shoulder and pulled him upright, he opened his eyes and flinched back, Tauriel’s face was a few mere inches from his, his eye’s flickered down to her lips even as she yanked him to his feet. 

 

“Kili! if you’d kindly stop staring, we’ve got to get out of here” she snapped at him, eyes distant and worried. 

 

“Where’s Fili and -“ a deep roar sounded, and he could almost hear the mountain shake, Smaug had definitely awakened. Tauriel yanked him along, she was saying something but Kili was too distracted to listen. 

 

“Kili? did you hear me?” he started and looked at her with a blank expression,

 

“Sorry, what?” Tauriel frowned at him. 

 

“I said that the others went to find someone called Bard and warn as many people as possible, we’re leaving.” 

 

“What? we can’t leave!” Kili looked at her with indignation , “I won’t!”  Tauriel looked at him. 

 

“You’re not  fully healed Kili, you’d be a burden.” She said, her tone sharp. He felt himself flinch and her eyes softened, “Kili, we have to go.” He clenched his jaw and yanked his hand from hers, 

 

“No.” 

 

Then he turned and ran, still limping slightly. He had to find his brother. 

 

“KILI!” he heard Tauriel shout his name but he ignored her, he wasn't going to miss out on this, not matter how helpless everyone apparently though he was. 

 

————

 

Tauriel stared at the back of the retreating dwarf. She felt anger rise up within her.

 

_Stupid foolish Kili! why did dwarves have to be so damned stubborn?_

 

She let out a growl of frustration before composing herself, they only had so much time.

 

_Oh damn it._

 

She thought. 

 

_I’m going to have to slay a dragon._

 

 

If only she’d known that Kili was thinking the same thing.

 

————

 

A sword. He had to find a sword. Or a bow, or a spear. Really anything that he could fight with. 

 

Or, preferably, something that would actually faze a dragon. 

 

He lent back against a wall and furrowed his brow, 

 

_Think, dammit!_

 

He thought angrily. There had to be some way to kill a dragon. 

 

_Oh._

 

There was.

 

_Black arrows._

 

And where the hell was he going to find one of those?

 

————

 

Tauriel stalked along the dark streets, shoulders tense and straight. 

 

She knew what she had to find, a black arrow. The only thing strong enough to pierce a dragons hide. 

 

But she had no idea where to start. 

 

.

.

.

 

Someone was shouting. Tauriel tilted her head and tried to hone in on the sound. 

 

_‘Let me out, dammit! I know how to kill Smaug!”_

 

What? it couldn’t be. 

 

But she had to try.

 

She moved around to the where the voice sounded the loudest, it seemed to be drifting out from somewhere above her, and sure enough, when she looked up, she saw a window. 

 

It wasn’t that far up, she crouched down and leapt towards the window, her fingers wrapping around the bars, as silent as a cat. 

 

Tauriel peered through the window, a man looked at her with surprise. 

 

“You know how to slay Smaug?” she hissed, eyes on the guards outside the cell. 

 

The man looked at her. “You’re an elf”

 

“Yes, i am an elf, Tauriel of Mirkwood.” 

 

“Bard” the man said, gesturing to himself, “And yes, i do know how” 

 

She shifted her grip on the bars, “How?” she asked. “Its urgent.” 

 

Horror slowly dawned on Bard’s face. “Smaug” he whispered, fists clenching. Tauriel gave a grim nod. “Smaug” she agreed. 

 

“I have a black arrow, or my son does, i told him to hide it.” Tauriel looked at him.

 

“You entrusted the one thing that could save us to your son.” 

 

Bard frowned at her. “I didn't have very much choice” he said defensively. 

 

“Right, then. i’m going to get you out of here, we’re going to find your son, retrieve the arrow and slay a dragon.” 

 

Bard’s lips twitched. “Good to know we have a plan” he murmured laughingly. Tauriel almost smiled at him. 

 

“I always have a plan.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right, so, the good stuff'll be coming soon. and i'm not entirely happy with my characterisation, i'm definitely going to try and work on that. 
> 
> remember, children, reviews are love!

**Author's Note:**

> so hopefully that wasn't too horrible (yes i'm aware i end almost everything with variations of that) 
> 
> um, feedback would be appreciated? 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
